


c r i m s o n

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Betrayal, Drabble, F/M, is this angst?, winterprincess, word count: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 4: White ChristmasFor their first Christmas, her white dress took a crimson turn and paid the price for her ensnared heart. Her methods were not enough.





	c r i m s o n

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine she wasn't able to fix him, and she loved him on the pretense that she could. 
> 
> Based on a prompt I had in the works for yonks.
> 
> Trying out my first drabble. 100 words are really weird lol. Will fix tags later.

T’was the night before Christmas.

 

 

 

 

There was blood everywhere. Blood in her nails. Blood running dry in her veins. Pooling all around her. Delightfully oblivious to his true nature. To how his smiles gleamed a wicked grin beneath. His charm, a counterfeit sincerity. His touch lathered her skin with ingenuine coal, wicked to the bone. 

Fire everywhere. For a heart that pulsed once before for the love she thought was real. He came with a final slash to her throat, her pleas dying under the mistletoe. Tomorrow, they would cover her body with a white sheet. 

A white Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the tags. I'm sorry y'all.


End file.
